Stephanie's inflation
by ZOMBIE REAPER
Summary: Stephanie inflates herself.
1. Stephanie's belly stuffing

Stephanie threw her bag onto her bed and immediately ordered a pizza, it had been an exceptionally hard day for her at college, as she had forgotten her lunch and didn't have time to buy food in her busy schedule. Her struggle was only intensified as she was somewhat of a glutton, constantly helping herself to considerably large meals, the only thing that stopped her from turning into a blimp was her position on the soccer team, which not only gave her a slim physique, but also tanned her face and limbs, forcing her to sunbathe around once a week to keep the rest of her body tan too. She plopped herself down on the couch and began to watch TV, while trying to ignore the gnawing hunger which was only growing stronger by the second, but despite her best efforts, she gave up after a few minutes and began rummaging through the kitchen for something to eat, eventually she found the box of cookies that she was looking for and wasted no time in tearing it open. There were about 24 cookies in total, all of them chocolate chip and each about 2 inches in diameter, she wasted no time in popping the first into her mouth and immediately her taste-buds were assaulted with a delectable mixture of flavors, Stephanie had never been a big fan of chocolate chip cookies, but with how hungry she was they tasted like absolute heaven. She began to devour cookie after cookie, stopping only to brush a few strands of golden hair that would occasionally make their way to her face, a few minutes later and Stephanie found herself reaching into an empty box, she reached down to rub her stomach, noticing it was no longer flat, but instead poking out about half an inch, despite this, she hadn't eaten throughout the entire day and the only thing she wanted to do now was stuff her face. Stephanie then made her way to the freezer and retrieved her newly bought box of 48 oz, chocolate ice cream, she had been saving it for the quickly approaching end of the semester, but she was so eager to dig into it that she completely disregarded what it was meant for and how incredibly cold it was and just began to eat straight out of the tub with a spoon. Stephanie ate fast, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, soon the 48 ounces became 24 and then 12 and then just a little bit in the corners, until it had all wound up in the girl's now aching stomach. Stephanie reached down with her crumb and ice cream covered hand to rub her bloated stomach, looking down at it with her crystal blue eyes to see just how much food she had managed to cram inside of it, to her surprise her stomach was now sticking out a whole 3 inches, as a result, her shirt had risen up quite a bit, revealing a small portion of tanned flesh, the waistband of her jeans had now become too tight for her to handle, forcing her to unbutton it, the release of pressure allowing her stomach to move forward an extra half inch and begin resting on her lap. She sat there, massaging her orb of a stomach for what felt like hours, until the sound of a knock at her door forced her out of her trance, that's when she remembered about the pizza, she had been so caught up with stuffing herself silly that she had completely forgotten about it! She used one hand to help herself up and the other to hold up her stomach and begrudgingly waddled over to the door and greeted the delivery man, handing him the money, taking the pizza and closing the door in his face, completely ignoring the confused look he gave her. Stephanie was about to place the pizza in the fridge and eat it the next day, but decided to first check if they got her order right, they had forgotten the pepperonis, but she soon cast that detail aside the moment that the scent hit her nose, she was already stuffed beyond belief, but the smell of the sizzling cheese on the fresh pizza was too much for her to handle, the pizza surely wouldn't taste this good after being cooled and then re-heated, and a pizza like this was far too good to waste. Although, she tried to tell herself that the soccer championships were in just 3 weeks and that she would have to be in top shape to help her team win, she quickly dismissed this as far less important than devouring the pizza that lay in front of her, she began ripping slices from the pizza and cramming them down her throat in 5 quick bites each, using her free hand to massage her stomach that grew bigger and more painful with each bite she took, she continued eating even as she felt her hand being pushed forward by her expanding stomach. Finally, the eight slices of pizza that once sat before her now sat inside of her, forcing her stomach to jut out an entire 6 inches, forcing her shirt to rest between her c- cup breasts and her massive stomach, the pain had become too much for her to ease with only one hand, forcing her to add her second hand to the massage, causing her to inadvertently slather grease all over her massive stomach, though that was the least of her concerns at the moment. Although Stephanie had always been as thin as a twig, she could always poke her finger at least a small distance into her stomach, but now her stomach was so tightly packed that it refused to cave in even the slightest amount, instead sending waves of pain cascading throughout it at even the slightest poke. After about half an hour of sitting in her chair and trying her best to relieve the pain, she decided to call it an early night and with much effort carried her heavy stomach into her bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas and almost immediately slipped into the sweet embrace of sleep.


	2. Stephanie's water inflation

Stephanie laid down in the middle of her yard, letting the sun's rays bathe her near naked body. It had been nearly a week since her stuffing incident and as a result of it she had gained quite a bit of weight, her belly was now somewhat softer, slightly sagging over the waistband of any pants she wore, and her thighs and arms had also thickened a bit, though the effect was much less noticeable. At first Stephanie had tried to look at the bright side of her weight gain, telling herself that some of it was bound to have gone to her boobs and butt, though it was soon clear that it was just her trying to make up excuses to not have to lose it. Despite the obvious fact that there was absolutely no good side to the situation and that the soccer championships were drawing ever so closer, Stephanie's laziness persisted and instead of trying to lose the weight, she began to wear looser clothes, swapping out her blouses for shirts and her jeans for yoga pants. Stephanie's plan to hide her weight gain quickly fell apart though, as she had to wear her jersey and shorts for soccer, clothes which very obviously didn't fit her as well as they once used to, she was laughed at by some of the other girls for it, but that didn't matter anymore, under the relaxing sun all of her worries melted away. At first Stephanie didn't like sunbathing, thinking it was a huge annoyance and only doing it so the rest of her body could keep the same shade as her darker arms, legs and face, but over time, she had learned to appreciate the suns rays, and started doing it more often, a change that her skin proved. Fortunately for her, she lived at least a block away from the nearest house or public area, something that made getting to classes harder, as she didn't own a car, but allowed her to sunbathe without fear of anyone watching her, despite this, she kept her underwear on, just in case anyone happened to stop by. Stephanie had been lying under the sun for a good half hour and she had started to feel uncomfortably hot, so she reached for the garden hose and began to wash herself off, feeling pleased as the heat left her body, she then decided to place the hose in her mouth and get a quick sip of water, propping herself into a sitting position to make it easier. She drank directly from the hose for a few seconds, quickly quenching her thirst, but yet she kept drinking, she couldn't describe exactly why she kept going, it was a strange feeling that compelled her to do it, one that she had never felt before, even when she had drank from the hose before, yet despite how strange it was, it wasn't entirely unwelcome, and so she decided to follow its instruction and continue drinking. After a few minutes of drinking, Stephanie felt an all too familiar feeling in her stomach and quickly looked down at it, confirming her fears, her stomach was poking out by about an inch and a half, partially obscuring her panties, and giving her a slight pain, though the feeling's command was far greater than the pain and she kept drinking more and more water. Stephanie immediately began to think about how stupid she was being, she was drinking gallon upon gallon of water, and causing herself pain, just because some random feeling was telling her to! Yet despite her realization, she couldn't bring herself to stop and kept drinking anyways, she reached down to her stomach and began rubbing it, only somewhat registering the fact that it was now poking out an entire three inches. The more she thought about the feeling, about its command to keep chugging water, the more familiar it began to feel, until she realized that she had felt it before, she had felt it just a week prior during her stuffing session, albeit much weaker. Before she could draw any more connections though, a sharp pain in her stomach forced her out of thoughts, she quickly looked down to see that her stomach was now poking out an entire 7 inches and hurting thousands of times more than it did just a week ago. She immediately decided that not popping was far more important than obeying the feeling and yanked the hose out of her mouth, proceeding to turn it off so that the water bill wouldn't go through the roof, as she sat on the ground, cradling her aching stomach the feeling returned, stronger than ever, but now she could tell what it was, it was pleasure. Stephanie quickly giggled to herself, did she really like blowing herself up like a balloon? Despite how bizarre the idea was, it was undeniable that she did indeed enjoy this and she soon came to terms with the strange facts and quickly began to think of crazier ways to trigger this feeling, though she soon decided that it could wait, right now soothing her globe of a stomach was far more important than making any plans.


End file.
